


Power Rangers: Legacy Morph

by nicthetoony359



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: The events that have transpired are far from the only ones. There are infinite possibilities. Endless universes where things are.. Different, then what they are.~~~~Years ago, the Power Rangers fought and won a Legendary Battle against the largest threat the world had ever faced. But, the battle was hard fought and most, if not all, of the Rangers gave they're lives to the cause.Now, as a new darkness peeks from the horizon, They're powers reawaken. New Heroes are chosen for the task, new evils will rise to challenge them and a legacy continues on in they're battle cry."Go Go Power Rangers!"(I have no idea why i'm writing this. I'm not even a huge fan of PR. I blame Gokaiger.)(So.. I've made a few tweaks to the timeline in order to make this possible. Sorry to people who care about that.)





	Power Rangers: Legacy Morph

Angel Grove. This town has seen many a strange occurence, giant pig monsters and dragons being the least of them. What was once just a small unimportant town in the USA has blossomed trough the years into a powerhouse of bussiness and entertainment. Home to household names such as The Bulk and Skull Charity foundation, or the popular juice bar Ernie’s Brainfreeze (Now with an international chain.) So much of it was to honor the legendary heroes that called this place home.

At the center of it all (at least in the hearts of the people) was a tall and grand structure. A museum commemorating the finest guardians the world had ever known, warriors and heroes all of them. The Hall Of Power stood as a testament that the fallen heroes did not die in vain.

It was a museum. One that showcased every single (known) team of Power Rangers that had ever defended the Earth, from Mystic Force to the Dino Rangers. There were display cases that housed replicas of suits, weapons, even morphers. Within was the result of over two decades of research into everything that was left of the teams legacy.

In other words, this was Amaani’s heaven.

The teenage black girl practically shook with excitement at every display, entranced at every word used to describe these legendary heroes. She wore a dark blue jacket paired with a bright pink shirt, she wore a pair of blue jeans and there was of course the pink beanie that covered a bit of her unruly long hair. She was currently standing in front of a glass casing that housed the Yellow Samurai Suit.

_‘Operating since atleast the early days of the Edo Period. They’re main enemy were the Nighlok, a race of demons that planned to flood the world. They were one of the first to participate in the Legendary War._

_Yellow Ranger: Emily Pirtle’_

“Cool.” Amaani mumbled under her breath. She adjusted her earbuds, which were playing a rather 80’s sounding song. The girl never smiled this wide in her entire life, she was finally here! The center for all things celebrating the Power Rangers. And she would make every moment here count.

Elsewhere in the museum, a markedly different person wandered the museum. His brown hair was straight and spiky, and he wore a red blazer. Aidan Williams looked around this unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar people, the only things he regconized being the Ranger suits he saw from books as a little boy. He stopped at a particular one though. The suit of the blue SPD Ranger.

_‘Hailing from the future. These Rangers came back to participate in the Legendary War for unkown reasons. Very little is known about them now, though considering that they were from the future as previously stated and that they were seemingly able to travel back in time, it was possible that they were sent here to correct some sort of anomaly in the event._

_Blue Ranger: Unknown’_

Like most people, he did not know much about them, just that they were some sort of military police force. And the thought of that made him feel rather uncomfortable for a moment. “Damn it Aidan. Stop thinking about him for more than a second will you?”

In another place at the museum, near the entrance hall, a blonde girl wearing a yellow striped shirt inspected one of the newer display cases, showing off the last known Ranger teams outfits and arsenal. She fidgeted slightly in place, not comfortable with being surrounded by people, though focusing her attention on the Red Pirate Crew suit helped her distract from that. The display case was seperated by a fence, though she could still make out the sign despite it’s distance.

_‘The Pirate Crew Rangers were one of the last to appear on Earth. People they interacted with claim the team originated from deep space and did not particularly care for Earth. They were one of the last teams to fight in the Legendary War and one of the last to fall._

_Red Ranger: Captain Marvelous (Possible Alias)’_

‘..That’s a.. strange name.’ Cassandra Wood thought to herself.

Finally, in the most popular exhibit in the museum, a blonde haired boy wearing a blue sweater vest looked on at a group of Rangers who were displayed in a more grandiose manner than the others. At the center of a large circular room were a group of five ranger suits positioned back to back. The Migthy Morphin Ranger suits were the most well kept and well tended suits in the entire museum

_‘The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were the first Ranger team known to the public, though teams such as Samurai were established long before. They were the last team to unite they’re efforts in the Legendary War and were one of the most influential in securing Earth’s victory._

_Red Ranger: Jason Lee_

_Blue Ranger: Billy Cranston_

_Yellow Ranger: Trini Kwan_

_Pink Ranger: Kimberly Ann Hart_

_Green Ranger: Tommy Oliver’_

Ethan Smith smiled as he took a picture of the display case with his phone. “Fascinating.” He said to himself. These Power Ranger, symbols of hope. “We know so little about them.” This one was more of a whisper

These four were there seperately on they’re own agenda. But fate was conspiring at that moment that they would meet. A dark creature manifested it self in secret, composed of a somewhat gelatinous material. It could sense something, some sort of.. life, besides it’s own. And it’s first thought was contemplating that foreign life, quickly followed by the second.

**Kill. Kill. Kill.**

Amaani continued to walk trough the halls, excitedly geeking out at every suit and weapon the Power Rangers had used. She was trying her best to keep her enthusiasm in check, but it was getting increasingly hard.

Aidan didn’t know how long he was walking for, how long he tried to keep his thoughts from straying. He had tried to pay attention to the exhibits, to try and distract himself, but it was useless. He didn’t care about the Power Rangers, why should he care about a bunch of dead people who wore skin tight outfits and fought monsters? No. He came here to get away from his doubts, and that certainly wasn’t happening.

Cass walked calmly trough the museum, occasionally snapping a picture of a particular Ranger suit or one of those adorable miniatures of the Zords they had. A few of her friends were at the Hall Of Power as well and they had promised to meet somewhere near the Mighty Morphin display.

Ethan walked out of the room they kept the Mighty Morphin suits in, within a sea of others exiting the display hall. He loved museums, probably something to do with his interest in stories (real or otherwise.) That ability to teach and inspire that he could never hope to capture.

“Hey!” Cass said, as Amaani bumped into her. The blonde was a tad shorter than her, which made her a little hard to notice considering how preoccupied she was with the exhibits. “Oh, sorry!” Amaani apologized, feeling a little embarassed. She removed the earbuds “I should’ve been looking at where i was going.” Cass offered a small smile. “It’s fine. I should’ve been doing the same.”

Aidan didn’t know how, but he had somehow managed to reach the entrance of the Mighty Morphin section of the building. He debated internally whether he wanted to go in or not. Ultimately the boy thought it best not to waste time waiting in line for an exhibit he was barely interested in. “Maybe i should just sit down.” He said under his breath. Aidan looked around for a bench or seat and found the only one near the door. Another boy about his age was already sitting there. He sat next to him, the boy didn’t seem to mind.

Cass reached down to grab a book that had been dropped. A science book that was used by the school Amaani was going to. “Hey, are you going to Angel Grove High too?” She asked the blonde, who nodded shyly. “Uh, yeah. A lot of kids are- uh. Are you new here?” Cass said, trying to change the subject. Amaani gave a little smile. “Yep, my parents just moved.” The other girl nodded. “Oh, that must’ve been hard.” She said, trying to be comforting to this stranger. ‘Well, she’ll be my classmate possibly. Might as well make a good first impression.” Amaani shook her head. “Nah. I didn’t really have much to leave behind back home.”

The abnormal creature continued to look around this new environment it had found itself in. It’s mission was clear, it required no incentive to do the deed, it just needed to grow a little bit more.

“Oh..” Cass answered back, unsure of how to respond to the girl. “..Sorry?” Amaani laughed a little. “My name’s Amaani, nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for the blonde to shake. Which she did.. very slowly. “Uh, hi. My name is Cassandra, my friends call me Cass though.” The other girls smile widened. “Nice to meet you Cass!”

So many new sights for the creature to take in, examples of friends and enemies alike were there for it to choose. That one? No, a bit too small. What about that one? A bit impractical. It needed some thing simple, something this new being could handle a bit more..

Oh, that one was perfect.

Amaani looked back at the science book Cass was holding. “Why would someone bring a science book to a museum about the _Power Rangers_?” She turned her attention back to the blonde proper. “So, where were you going to anyway?” Cass looked confused for a moment, before jumping up a bit as she remembered. “O-Oh my gosh. I forgot!” She fiddled with the paperback in her hands. “Uhm, it’s nice meeting you Amaani! I have to go and meet a frie-”

She was a cut off as a panicked cry sounded trough the museum. It sounded female, an adult woman. It was quickly joined by a crescendo of other screams as whatever it was that was causing the panic seemed to spread. Cass froze in place and Amaani went into something of a defensive pose. People started fleeing they’re way, not paying the girls any mind. “W-what’s happening?” Cass stuttered out, she had never seen such a panic before. Amaani furrowed her eyebrows. “W-we should probably get out of here, before whatever it was that caused it comes.. to..”

Whatever words she was going to say were lost in her throat. Wonder, amazement, and terror flew trough her mind as a figure loomed into sight. It’s physique was unmistakable, the exposed flesh and muscle, the silver helmet and red visor, and that silver ribcage that seemed to hold all of it together.

Lord Zedd stood before them, in all of his menacing glory.

Amaani couldn’t decide wether to run or squee in delight.

He raised his staff and from behind, came a patrol of Putties. The grey menaces moved eratically, snapping Amaani out of her stupor. She placed herself between the squad and Cass, an act which confused the other girl greatly. “Amaani. What are you doing?!” The blonde whisper-shouted at her. She didn’t quite know the answer herself. “Something really stupid that will almost definitely get me killed.”

Lord Zedd looked perplexed at the girl’s choice of action, but really didn’t seem to care. Amaani looked back at Cass. “Run.” She peered over the blondes shoulder, only to find more Putty’s blocking the exit. “Or not.” Her voice had a noticeable squeak to it.

They were trapped, a legendary evil in front of them and his goons behind them. Almost certain awaited them.

With a grunt from they’re leader, the Putty’s charged. Amaani grabbed a hold of Cass’s arm and ran to the left, where a few of the other display cases were housed. “This is probably really dumb, but it may just work.” She said to the girl she was dragging with her. One Putty caught up to them quicker than the rest, swinging it’s crude sword at the girls. With a combination of quick reactions and pure luck, it missed. Amaani saw her chance and, in a moment of sudden competence she figured came from the intense pressure of the moment, kicked the Putty over the railing and into one of the display cases housing the replica weapons.

Glass shattered and several of the replicas fell onto the floor. Amaani reached under and grabbed the Rescue Blaster in it’s Baton mode. “They’re just replicas. But maybe we can actually use this! Quick, grab a weapon.” She ordered Cass, which she quickly did, hastily grabbing the Ninja Storm Samurai Saber.

Amaani still held the other girl in her grasp. She slammed the Baton into the Putty she kicked down, which didn’t do much, as it simply shrugged of the attack and pounced at her.

Somewhere else in the museum, Ethan and Aidan hid behind a column, taking cover from the insane Witch currently commanding Skeleton Warriors. Rita Repulsa laughed in maniacal glee at the destruction she was causing. Ethan was not enjoying himself. “Hey, what are you doing?!” He asked Aidan, whom appeared to be busy looking trough some rubble. The other boy did not answer however, as he tossed Ethan a Blade Blaster, while he himself was carrying a Quasar Saber. “Does that gun work?” Aidan asked him and Ethan was exhasperated. “You really think you can fight those guys? And of course it doesn’t work! It’s a replica!” Aidan slid the Astro Axe next to the boy.

“Then i guess we just fight the old fashioned way.” Aidan stood, proudly brandishing his blade. Ethan would’ve rolled his eyes if it was a less threatening situation. “This will almost certainly get us killed.” Though he was still able to deadpan.

“Same thing will happen if we just sit here.”

“..Point taken. Might as well get it over with.”

Amaani and Cass clumsily swung at the Putty’s converging on them, but the monsters kept pushing them back. The Samurai Saber replica was actually fairly sharp, though it still didn’t do much against them.

Aidan slashed one of the Skeleton Commanders, which did absolutely nothing to the monster except annoy it. Ethan attempted to bring down the axe at one of the Warrior’s head, which managed to disorient it but only for a moment. The Skeleton Warrior turned to face Ethan. “Oh, dear.” He was hit in the stomach by the monster, knocking him back. Aidan dodged a punch from one of the Skeleton Warriors before delivering a slash to it’s back, nothing happened.

The Putty slashed forward at Cass, who was distracted by pushing back another Putty. “Cass!” Amaani jumped in front of her and closed her eyes, planning on using her own body as a shield. That should have been it, she should’ve died at that moment, killed by the hands of some random mook while trying to protect a stranger. The Rangers would’ve been proud.

Until..

A flash of light exploded from the girl, pushing the Putty’s back, though not Cass curiously. Amaani’s eyes fluttered open. “W-What?” She said to herself. “I’m.. alive?” Her baton wasn’t there anymore, in it’s place was a small metallic device. The girls eyes landed on the trinket, spotting a small coin next to her. “..Oh my God!”

Aidan was being pushed back by the Skeleton Warriors, quickly being overwhelmed by the beasts. He knoced back several of them with his Quasar Saber, not achieving any sort of damage. “Crap. I’m not doing anything to them. Where are the security!?” He peeked over the horde and managed to spot two guards, unconcious. “Of course.” His eyes widened as another scream sounded. Behind him, a little boy cowered from a squad of Skeleton Warriors.

“No!” He rushed over to the squad, pushing away several of the monsters and placing himself between them and the boy. Aidan readied his blade and looked back at the kid. “You okay?” The child nodded, trembling in fear. Just like someone else Aidan knew..

Amaani stood proud, clutching the metallic device in her hands. She raised it high, inserting the coin into a compartment in the Morpher. Power surged trough it and she could feel it shaking in her hands, her smile couldn’t get any bigger.

Aidan slashed at the monsters, creating enough of an opening to allow the child to escape. The Warriors retaliated with a swarm, knocking the Quasar Saber from his hand. “Well, i didn’t have a good run.” He though to himself as a Warrior punched him in the gut with inhumane strenght. “But i think it ended okay.” As a Skeleton Warrior was readying itself to bash his head in, a flash of light exploded outwards from the boys hand, pushing the monsters back.

“It’s Morphin Time!” Amaani cried out with utter glee evident in her voice. “Pterodactyl!” Her entire body was engulfed in a pink light for a mere moment, but a moment was all it needed. The Putty’s looked at the figure standing before them, somehow conveying fear despite they’re featureless faces. The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger had been reborn, and she would only be the first. Cass looked at her, confused and amazed. “W-What?” She said, not realizing the device in her own hand.

In Aidan’s hand was.. a flip phone? Granted, it was a large flip phone, with two swords as it’s screen. There was even a keyhole above the keyboard. “Wait.” There was a smaller item in his other hand, a little statue resembling one of the Power Rangers. Ethan saw this. “Oh my god. Is that a.. morpher!?” Aidan heard the other boys comments, putting the pieces together. He flipped the Ranger Key open and slammed it into the keyhole. “Pirate Force, Go!” A red light engulfed him, now wearing the suit of the Red Pirate Force Ranger.

Amaani summoned the Power Bow in her hand, swinging it at the Putty’s and sending them back. She loaded the bow in her hands, shooting it at one of the Putty’s and causing it to explode into a cloud of purple vapor. “This is the best moment of my life!” Amaani shrieked out. Three arrows appeared in her hand, all of them being fired in rapid succesion at The Putty’s, all of them exploding. “Whoo!” Amaani was smiling radiantly under the helmet. Cass looked on in shock, only now noticing the phone like device in her hand.

Aidan shot the Pirate Pistol Blaster in his hand rapidly, and some of the Skeleton Warriors fell easily. He slashed at the ones to his side with his Pirate Saber, and they all exploded into purple vapor, much like they’re Putty counterpart. Ethan merely stared at him as the other Skeleton Warriors charged at Aidan, seemingly ignoring the other boy. Whom was just as ignorant as they were at the badge like device in his palm.

“Cass! Is that a Samuraizer?” Amaani called out to her, shooting off a few projectiles at several of the Putty’s. Cass nodded, not actually knowing knowing if it was. “W-what do i do with it?” The blonde asked Amaani. “Your supposed to write a japanese symbol. A Kanji.” Amaani explained, she attempted to draw the symbol in the air with her hand, before refocusing her attention back to the Putty’s.

More Skeleton Warriors fell by Aidan’s blade, and even more came to swarm him. Now that he was morphed, these things seemed rather easily beaten. Another series of shots brought down a squad that attempted to sneak behind him. He fought his way forward, the monsters not putting up much of a fight as he persisted with constant sword slashes and the occasional gun shot.

Ethan finally noticed the Morpher in his hand and decided to do something about it.

Cass flipped the Samuraizer open, activating the morphing function. She slowly drew the Kanji, or at least that’s how it started, the morpher seemingly helped Cass along with writing it. A line of yellow energy emerged from the Samuraizer and with a few quick movements, the kanji for ‘Earth’ appeared in front of her. “Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!” She flipped the Kanji over and allowed it to envelop her entire body. “Oh dear.” Her clothes were replaced by the suit of the Yellow Samurai Ranger, a Spin Sword in hand.

“SPD Emergency!” Ethan yelled out, the Blue SPD suit materializing around him. He took out the Deltamax Striker, combining it with the handle to put it into rifle mode. Ethan was decently familiar with the abilities of the SPD Rangers, he only needed to make a few guesses. He took aim, firing of a volley of energy shots at the Skeleton Warriors, effieciently eliminating a large number of the monsters. He shifted it back into Melee mode, striking a few of the Warriors beside Aidan. The Red Ranger looked at him. “You got a Morpher too?” Ethan readied his weapon. “Yep. The gun on this one works, thankfully.”

Several of The Putty’s fell to the Samurai’s blade. Cass ran pass Amaani, slashing forward with her Spin Sword while the Pink Ranger provided support fire with her bow.

Aidan and Ethan stood back to back, in the center of the Skeleton Warriors horde. Pirate Force Red swung his saber at the charging monsters, while SPD Blue did the same with his Striker. They maneuvered around each other, trading off waves of Warriors with eachother. Aidan fired shots behind him, directly at Ethan’s side of the horde.

“Cass!” Amaani yelled out. “Use your Spin Disc!” Cass looked back at her while still fighting off the Putty’s. “What?” She yelled back at her. Amaani gestured to the compartment on Cass’s belt. The blonde opened the circular compartement, pulling out the Ape Disc. Amaani nodded. “Now attach it to the Spin Sword!” Cass did just that, the Spin Disk was inserted trough the bottom of the handle, before spinning the Yellow Disc. “Earth Symbol Strike!” The Yellow Ranger shouted out, slashing her Spin Sword and shooting out a wave of yellow energy at the Putty’s, eliminating most of them.

The last of the Skeleton Warriors fell to the ground, leaving only Rita Repulsa, looking at the boys with fascination. Aidan aimed his pistol at the Witch. “Alright, you old crone. I don’t know how you’re here. But your alone and we both have guns.” Ethan shifted the Deltamax into it’s rifle mode, continuing Aidan’s threat. “The odds aren’t in your favor.”

Lord Zedd entered the hallway, just in time to see the last Putty destroyed by one of Amaani’s shots. Cass spun the Ape Disc again, transforming her Spin Sword into a giant shuriken weapon. Amaani readied her bow. “Alright Zedd!” She spoke in a voice that sounded somewhat forced to Cass. “Your plan is done with!”

Both boys didn’t know what to expect Rita to say, but it definitely wasn’t the primal growl that the Witch bellowed out. She raised her wand, shooting off a bolt of lightning at the two. Aidan and Ethan jumped out of the way, shooting at the woman. The shots staggered her, but her face quickly turned from pain to maniacal glee.

Amaani fired her arrow at Zedd, which didn’t even faze the villain. He walked calmly forward, still not saying a word. Cass threw the Earth Slicer at Zedd, whom caught the weapon in his hands. He threw the object back at the girl, knocking her back to beside Amaani. She became a bit more panicked at the situation, rapidly firing off arrows at the Lord, which he continued to shrug off.

Ethan and Aidan dodged the fire balls Rita launched they’re way, the weapons they used only slightly damaging the Witch. “I don’t think this working.” The Blue Ranger said, Aidan rolled his eyes. “Gee. You think?” A wall near the Red Ranger collapsed as two other Rangers burst trough it, both of them landing in between them.

“I thought all the Power Rangers were supposed to be dead!” Aidan said. “How many are there?!” Ethan rushed over to them, prodding the Yellow Ranger with his finger. “A-Are you okay?” Cass recovered from the ringing in her head in time to hear him. “Ethan?”

“Cass?”

“You two know each other?” Amaani shot up from where she landed, her sense of vision having recovered enough to realize a very important fact. “Oh my god! Are you guys Power Rangers too!” Her voice was far too peppy for the situation. Aidan groaned. “I have no idea what the hell is happening, but i think we should focus on the villains back from the dead and trying to kill us!”

Zedd swung his scepter at the group, causing them all to disperse in an effort to dodge it. Aidan and Amaani opened fire at him, rocking Lord Zedd’s body around but never getting a reaction beyond that. Amaani looked to Aidan. “What are you waiting for? Use your Final Wave!” The new Red Ranger just gave her a confused look. The Pink Ranger sighed. “That barrel on the top of your gun? Slot in a Ranger key and that activates your finisher!”

Ethan began unloading his rifle into Lord Zedd, not doing much accept grabbing his attention. He was helped by Cass using her Earth Symbol Strike. Aidan loaded the key into the cylinder.

_“FINAL WAVE!”_

He pulled the trigger, shooting a red energy bullet at Lord Zedd. The Rangers scrambled away from him, anticipating the explosion that came after the attack. An ear piercing explosion sounded trough the museum, a maelstorm of fire and heat engulfing several of the display pieces.

Ethan peeked above a pile of rubble he was hiding behind, and saw that all that was left of Lord Zedd was a puff of purple vapor. Amaani coughed. “I gotta say. That was a lot easier than i thought it would be.” The Blue Ranger nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I think there may be a reason for that..”

Before he could continue, a bolt of lightning ripped trough the air, hitting Aidan in the back. The other Rangers got up and readied they’re weapons, there was still one threat left unchecked. Rita Repulsa roared a lions roar at them, much to Amaani’s shock. “I don’t think Rita sounds like that!” She fired a projectile arrow at her, which Rita deflected with her wand.

They all prepared to strike, Ethan readied his weapon while Cass brandished her Spin Sword. Beside them, Amaani loaded her bow and Aidan swung his sword in a show of defiance. They prepared to rush her and strike, ready to give it they’re all. Rita began to smile and raised her wand, preparing a particularly powerful spell.

Until a blade drove itself trough the Witch’s chest.

Everyone lowered they’re weapons, partly in relief but mostly in confusion. Rita’s body exploded into vapor, revealing behind it another Power Ranger. Aidan glanced at Amaani. “Seriously, how many are there?”

The Red Megaforce Ranger walked forward. “Don’t worry.” His sword dematerialized as he removed his helmet, revealing a man in his thirties who looked like he was twenty, with smooth brown hair and blue eyes. “My name is Troy, and i’m your friend.”

 

 

-To be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two coming out whenever.  
> (Point out any Grammar mistakes in the comments please. Thank you.)


End file.
